An Unexpected Change
by Devil Take The Hindmost
Summary: Javert and Valjean meet but the Inspector doesn't recognize the man he's been hunting.
1. Chapter 1

Monsieur Madeline was taking a stroll down the street when he saw him. People who were watching would think it odd that the mayor had frozen in horror in the middle of a busy street. His first reaction was to assume that his true identity had been discovered but when the man walked by without saying a word, he realised that it was just coincidence.

It was just coincidence that the police officer who had promised to hunt him down had just walked by him. Javert hadn't changed much in the years since he had last seen him. He had a few more lines on his face and a couple of grey hairs.

He had went for the walk to clear his head after there had been a fight in his factory. The foreman was not to be trusted but he had a headache and was very tired. The walk was meant to make him feel better, not worse.

The day passed quickly without event and he found himself unable to sleep that night. He sat in his drawing room , staring out of the window at the city below. Suddenly he knew exactly what he was going to do.

#

He went to the other end of town and found a bar where he knew nobody would care that he was the mayor. The barman raised an eyebrow when he walked in but made no comment. After buying a drink he sat down in the far corner of the dimly lit room.

It took him a few minutes to realise that someone was sitting at the table next to him. The man was practically invisible until he leaned forward slightly.

"Not exactly an appropriate for the mayor."

A surge of panic overcame him. He had recognised the voice immediately.

"Or a police officer, for that matter."

There was a small chuckled from the shadows. Then Javert leaned forward and turned to face the mayor.

"And how did you know I was a police officer?" he asked.

"Instinct," Valjean snapped, unable to think of a proper reason.

Javert gave him an odd look but it was quickly replaced by a small grin. Valjean was relatively sure that he had no idea of the mayor's true identity.

"Would you care to join me for a drink?" Valjean offered, beckoning to the seat across from him, which Javert promptly moved to sit on.

"So what exactly are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking."

"I couldn't sleep," Valjean replied, "I wanted a walk and a drink. This seemed like the ideal place. And what about you, Inspector?"

"I don't usually drink," he sighed, "But today I just felt like I needed it."

Valjean didn't want to pry so he didn't push Javert for more information. Javert removed his hat and relaxed into the chair.

"I can only apologise for not introducing myself properly!" Javert exclaimed, "I'm Inspector Javert."

They shook hands over the table and both smiled slightly.

For a couple of hours they sat there, talking about anything and everything. At first Valjean was careful not to drink too much in case he gave something away. However, after a while he lost count of the drinks and found himself rather drunk. Javert, too, was drunk. He had loosened his neck tie, taken off his jacket and was slightly slumped onto the table.

"I think," Valjean paused, "I better be getting home."

"Ah yesh," Javert slurred slightly, stumbling to his feet.

Valjean got to his feet but tripped and fell into Javert, who caught him before he could fall. Once he regained his composure they found themselves standing very close. He could feel Javert's breath against his cheek. Javert looked him up and down, his eyes lingering on his chest.

Then Javert spun around and led the way out of the bar, then into the deserted streets. Valjean sighed. What he was doing was very dangerous yet Valjean was enjoying himself for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked through the streets together until they found themselves in a small side street. Javert looked up at the sky and Valjean could see a smile on his face.

"The stars are beautiful, don't you think?"

Valjean looked up at the sky. He just saw some lights in a vast expanse of darkness. There was nothing remarkable or beautiful about them in his mind. He looked back down at the man beside him and noticed that he was staring at him.

When Javert saw he was no longer looking at the sky he looked away quickly and it was Valjean's turn to stare. The police officer was about a decade younger than him and was relatively handsome. His jaw was strong and his eyes were a startling shade of blue. However, when Valjean looked into those eyes he was reminded of the chain gang and Javert's ruthless cruelty. Suddenly he realised exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to make Javert hurt, he wanted to make him pay for the things he did over those nineteen years.

They made eye contact and this time didn't look away. The alcohol was affecting both of them but neither gave that a thought. Suddenly Valjean lunged forward and pushed Javert against the wall. The Inspector's eyes widened slightly and gave out a short gasp.

Valjean pressed his lips to Javert's, at first the police officer didn't react and Valjean thought he had got the wrong idea. Then suddenly Javert kissed back, his tongue running along the other man's lip, begging for entrance which Valjean gave him. He pushed closer to Javert and the officer let out a short moan in response.

All Valjean wanted was to have the police officer begging like the convicts. He wanted him to have the same look as the convicts as a whip came down on them. However, he was slightly repulsed by the thought of touching Javert. Taking a deep breath he reached for the buttons on the officer's trousers.

Javert tensed and reached to stop Valjean's hands but that didn't stop him.

"Please stop," Javert muttered.

"Why should I?" Valjean asked, smirking as he grabbed Javert's hands and held them above his head with one hand, using the other to continue unbuttoning the inspector's trousers.

In an attempt to escape Javert pushed against Valjean but the other man was much stronger. He had sobered up as soon as Valjean had touched his trousers and was now desperate to make the other man stop.

Valjean's hand slipped into Javert's trousers as he tried to squirm away. Their mouths met, however this time Javert did not return the kiss, Valjean continued regardless. He bit Javert's lip and when the man opened his mouth in shock, slid his tongue in. Continuing to attack his mouth, Valjean rubbed his hand over the other man's groin.

"Stop it," Javert muttered but Valjean ignored his plea, "I don't want this."

"Your body doesn't seem to agree," Valjean grinned, he looked Javert in the eyes for the first time.

Javert's eyes were filled with tears, a few had already spilled and were rolling down his cheeks. Valjean was suddenly filled with guilt. What on earth was he doing? He was meant to be a changed man, a good man. Yet here he was doing this.

He removed his hand from the other man's trousers and took a step backwards. As soon as he had done this Javert slid down the wall and sat there, sobs shaking his whole body.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

Javert didn't acknowledge him, he was sobbing uncontrollably now. Valjean stood waiting on the other man to recover.

After five minutes or so, Javert go to his feet. He leaned against the wall for a few seconds then looked straight at Valjean.

"I apologise for…erm…that incident…" Javert mumbled, trailing off towards then end and staring at his shoes.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Valjean sighed, as the inspector buttoned his trousers.

"I should probably being going home," Javert announced, "I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Yes," Valjean smiled, as Javert turned away and walked down the alley.

#

When Javert returned to his flat he broke down again. He had considered the mayor trustworthy, he didn't think the man would have tried to do anything to him. The mayor's eyes had been shining when he was doing that to him, making him hurt.

He had thought the mayor would stop when he asked and when he had refused a terror had overcome Javert. It had brought the memories that he had tried to bury crashing back. The young prisoner officer, drunk after a celebration of some sort, tricked into another officer's room and then trapped. He had begged and screamed and tried to fight back but nothing had stopped the other man.

He fell asleep, curled into a ball in the corner of the room. First he dreamed of the mayor and what he would have done if Javert hadn't stopped him. Then suddenly he was back in Toulon but the mayor was still there. There was a tiny spark of realisation in his mind but it disappeared almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

A week or so passed before they met again. It was in the same bar, at the exact same table. Javert was already sitting with a drink when Valjean entered. He sat down across from the man and gave him a smile.

"Before you say anything I would like to explain my actions the other night," Javert began, "It was my first year as a prison officer. I was twenty four and drunk out of my mind. An older officer took me into his room and…well…"

Valjean listened as the police officer spoke, then when the man faltered he leaned forward and grasped his hand. Javert didn't know how to continue, his eyes were filled with tears. Suddenly he thought of the situation and how it would look to people watching them. The other man saw his expression and read it perfectly.

"Shall we go back to my house?" Valjean suggested.

Javert nodded and soon they found themselves out on the darkened streets. They walked together in silence. Valjean looked over at the other man and noticed that he was still crying. He slipped his hand into Javert's and to his surprise the man didn't pull away.

#

"I'm so sorry," Valjean sighed, "I had no idea."

Javert looked at him, his eyes were still filled with sadness but they had a slight glimmer to them now. He was unsure whether it was the whiskey or something else entirely.

"It's fine," Javert replied, "But can we please stop talking about it?"

"Of course," Valjean exclaimed.

Silence descended. They were sitting on chairs opposite each other in Valjean's drawing room.

"I don't usually make a habit of kissing men I've just met," Valjean announced.

"Neither do I."

"But there's something different about you."

"Yes," Javert agreed, as Valjean stood and walked over to him.

Javert stood up and they found themselves standing very close together. The inspector was taller than Valjean so he found himself staring straight at the other man's lips. He leaned upwards, catching the other man's lips.

Soon they found themselves on the chair where Javert had been perched only moments previously. Things quickly escalated and Valjean helped Javert slip out of his shirt. Valjean attacked the other man's neck which caused Javert to moan his name.

In reply Valjean reached for his trousers. Javert flinched away when he saw where his hands were heading.

"I won't hurt you."

Javert nodded, then wrapped his arms around Valjean's neck, his hands tangling in his hair. Valjean smiled, then undid the buttons on the inspector's trousers. He slid his hand in which made Javert moan again.

#

Around ten minutes later they lay in each other's arms in front of the crackling fire. Javert had somehow lost all of his clothing while Valjean had been very careful not to take off his shirt. Something told him the Inspector would not take kindly to the brand on his chest.

What they were doing was wrong and illegal. Suddenly Valjean was overcome with a sense of shame. He looked over at Javert, who was dosing off, his cheeks were flushed and looked completely at ease. Then Javert rolled over and lay his head on Valjean's chest.

Javert looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Valjean smiled and kissed the inspector's forehead. Eventually both of them fell asleep.

#

Javert awoke before Valjean the next morning. He spent a few minutes watching the other man sleep then realised how creepy he was being. He sat up and looked around for his clothes. There would be a few raised eyebrows when he turned up in a crumpled uniform and the exact same shirt as he had worn the previous day.

Soon he was dressed and ready to leave. As he was walking towards the door Valjean woke up.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked, pulling on his trousers and then striding across the room to Javert.

"I have a job to go to," Javert sighed, smiling as Valjean tripped over a shoe and stumbled into him.

Cursing Valjean recovered himself and finished fixing his trousers.

"Could you not just stay?"

"The law does not take days off," Javert chuckled, pressing a kiss to Valjean's cheek and then going to walk out of the door.

Valjean grabbed him by the arm and then pulled him back into another kiss. They stumbled against the wall but then Javert broke off the kiss unexpectedly early.

"I really do have to go."


	4. Chapter 4

The first few hours of Javert's day passed without incident, then as he had been walking down the street and gentleman walked up to him with a woman in tow. The man claimed the prostitute attacked him and Javert believed him.

Then the mayor appeared. His breath caught in his throat and he felt his cheeks redden. He believed the woman. No matter how much Javert protested the mayor would not change his mind. Eventually he ordered that she be taken to a hospital, he felt a pang of jealousy when he saw the way he looked at the prostitute.

They walked down the street together in silence, neither quite sure what was the right thing to say. Suddenly there were screams from just around the corner. Someone had lost control of a cart and a man was trapped underneath it.

Javert looked around to see the man next to him removing his tailcoat and then rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"What on earth are you doing?" he hissed.

"Saving that man's life," the mayor replied, smiling at his lover.

With that Valjean turned and walked towards the cart. Javert watched him closely as he braced himself underneath the cart and got ready to lift it. Then he pushed upwards and it worked. The mayor lifted the cart. It was impossible, there was no way a man could lift that.

"Jean Valjean," he muttered.

That was impossible. He had caught Valjean, he was on trial later that day. However, this man, his lover, was so like him. He had known immediately that the mayor had not been born in the upper class. All of a sudden he realised that the mayor was standing beside him again, giving him an odd look.

"In my whole life I've only met one man as strong as you," he announced, turning to make eye contact with the mayor.

"It was just the adrenaline."

"The man was a convict from the chain gang, he was released on parole and then disappeared," Javert continued, "_But he couldn't_ _run forever, no, not even Jean Valjean."_

The mayor winced when he said the name and Javert knew he had found his man. Of course, he had no proof. He shuddered as he remembered the night before.

"Jean Valjean is going on trial today."

The other man turned to stare at him as he spoke.

"How you can be sure I am not Jean Valjean?" he asked.

"I can't," Javert sighed.

#

The courtroom was strangely silent when the door slammed shut. Everyone turned around to stare at the man who had entered. The mayor stood at the doorway and Javert knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Inspector Javert, you have arrested the wrong man and I can prove it!"

"Please do," he replied, calmly, being careful not to make eye contact with the other man.

Valjean took off the cravatte he was wearing and then began to unbutton his shirt. He opened his shirt, showing the courtroom his bare chest and the brand that marked it. With that Javert lunged towards him but he ducked out of the way and managed to escape the court.

This didn't matter as Javert had a fair idea where Jean Valjean would be going.

#

Fantine was slipping away. She had lost consciousness but not before making sure her daughter would be safe. He would look after the girl. What had happened last night had been a mistake. He wouldn't let it happen again.

"Valjean."

He spun around to face Javert, who looked angry, confused and hurt.

"Ah, Javert, you were quicker than I expected," he replied, walking to stand closer to the other man.

"I need to arrest you."

"You sound somewhat unwilling," Valjean commented, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I felt we shared a special something last night," Javert snarled.

Valjean winced slightly at the inspector's words.

"Did you just do that in the hope that it would stop me arresting you?" he asked.

"No, just give me three days," Valjean begged, stroking his hand down Javert's cheek.

"I can't do that," Javert replied, flinching away from the other man's touch.

Suddenly Valjean lunged in, their lips crashed together. The kiss lasted for what felt like a very long time. Javert pulled away and drew his baton.

"Just come with me," Javert sighed.

"No."

A scuffle ensued and Javert found himself pinned to the ground with the other man breathing heavily while pressing down on him.

"Well this is goodbye," Valjean smiled.

Valjean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Javert's forehead.

"I trusted you," Javert hissed, "I confided in you."

"And I am truly sorry," Valjean replied, sincerely.

Valjean picked up Javert's baton which he had dropped in the struggle. He raised it above his head and brought it down on the inspector's head. He felt bad about hurting Javert but he had to be unconscious so he could escape.

That was the last they saw of each other in a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Valjean wasn't sure whether he was relieved or not that Javert had stopped Thenardier and his gang. On one hand they might have given him a beating but if Javert recognised him his fate could be so much worse.

While Valjean was considering the best thing to do the Inspector whirled around and they made eye contact which caused Valjean to gasp audibly. He had always remembered Javert's eyes; they often played a large part in his dreams. Those large blue eyes that had always been so filled with emotion were now grey, hard and expressionless almost like stone or concrete.

Javert turned back to face the others and Valjean took the opportunity to grab Cosette by the arm and run away as fast as humanly possible. By the time Javert had turned back around, they were nowhere to be found.

#

Time passed and Valjean often thought about their very brief reunion. He kept thinking about Javert and how he had changed over the years. He had become a hard, cold statue and almost completely inhuman in nature. By chatting with local people he had found out more about the inspector, he had no friends, no family, he worked almost constantly and nobody cared for him.

However, now he had other thing to think about, there was a revolution taking place and he'd just been given a note which he wasn't quite sure what to do about. A young revolutionary was in love with Cosette and it appeared she returned his feelings. He had to go to the barricade and protect the boy, he would never forgive himself if Cosette lost her love.

#

He had proved to the revolutionaries that he was trust worthy and they had accepted him. While exchanging a few words with the leader, he mentioned a police officer who had tried to trick them and Valjean knew there was only one police officer idiotic enough to try something like that.

"Let me deal with the police officer please."

And that was how he came to be standing outside the door of the café Javert was being held in. After coming this far Valjean realised he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to the man he had tricked and then betrayed.

"Have you been sent to kill me?"

The inspector's question brought Valjean back to the present situation. Instead of replying he stepped into the room and stared at the man who stared at him for a moment then a smile appeared on his face. The smile wasn't genuine, his eyes remained unchanged.

"Well, it's been a while 24601."

"I have a name," Valjean snapped, "I thought after what we shared you could at least call me by my name."

In reply Javert shook his head and let out a harsh chuckle, his hair had fallen out of its usual neatly tied ribbon and now covered his face. He looked up at Valjean threw the strands of hair and stared directly into his eyes.

"You've changed," Valjean whispered.

"Of course I have," Javert practically snarled, "I was weak, I let you see that I was weak and I paid the price for that. I changed so that it would never happen again."

"I know I hurt you but I had to, Cosette needed me."

"Don't even try that excuse," Javert interjected, "You knew who I was from the moment you laid eyes on me in that bar and yet you continued into something you knew you couldn't come back from."

"I'm sorry," Valjean muttered.

For what felt like an incredibly long time Javert stared at him in silence, his expression remained emotionless and it made Valjean extremely uncomfortable.

"Would you just do what you came here to do already?" Javert exclaimed and began to stare at the ground again.

"Alright, I will," Valjean replied and drew the knife from his pocket, then advanced towards Javert who was tied to a pillar.

As he got closer Javert closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards. Valjean pressed the knife to Javert's neck and the inspector suddenly tried to flinch away. His eyes snapped open and he stared straight into Valjean's eyes. It had taken a lot but he had finally proved to himself that Javert was still in there, his eyes were filling with tears and were the old startling blue colour.

"Just kill me already, Valjean."

With a small smile Valjean used the knife to cut the rope around Javert's neck and then the rest of the ropes binding him. Once he was done he knelt down beside Javert and began massaging his badly bruised wrists as tenderly as he could. Strangely enough Javert did not pull away, he just sat with eyes closed, completely unmoving.

"Kill me, 24601."

"No," Valjean sighed, "And please stop calling me that."

Finally Javert pulled away from him and tried to stand up but after sitting in half crouched position for countless hours his legs were weak and he stumbled. He would have hit the ground if Valjean had not reacted quickly and caught him.

"Get off me," he hissed.

"If I let you go you'll hurt yourself," Valjean replied, tightening his grip on the struggling man.

It was obvious to both men that Valjean meant more than simply hurting his knees as he fell, Javert was not in the right frame of mind.

"I should be arresting you," Javert muttered.

"If I survive this then you're more than welcome to," Valjean sighed, "There won't be much need for me if I do what I came here to do."

Javert didn't reply so Valjean continued.

"After this is finished you'll find me at-"

"I know where you live," Javert interrupted, to which Valjean let go of him in surprise.

Javert fell to the ground with a crash, then looked up at Valjean with a glare.

"Why haven't you arrested me if you know where I live?" he asked.

"I'll leave you to think it over," Javert muttered as he got to his feet and made his way to the back door of the café.


	6. Chapter 6

Javert waited for Valjean to climb out of the sewer with that boy on his back and then he stepped out of the shadows. When Valjean saw him he stopped in his tracks. After standing still for about thirty seconds, he slid to the ground and Javert immediately knelt beside him without thinking.

"Help me, Javert," he whispered, "I need to get the boy to safety."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I asked so nicely?" Valjean just about managed to smile.

"That isn't going to work."

"Help me and I'll let you take me to the station, I won't run this time," Valjean replied with a much more serious tone.

At first it appeared as though Javert was going to leave him there or arrest him immediately but then he sighed and pulled the boy off of Valjean onto his own shoulders. Valjean stared at him, then smiled weakly.

"Don't bother grinning like that, I'm not doing this as a personal favour."

#

After dropping Marius Javert had allowed Valjean to stop off at his home to say a final goodbye to Cosette. The journey passed in awkward silence, Valjean couldn't think of the right thing to say and Javert didn't want to say anything at all. Finally the carriage came to a halt outside his house but Valjean made no move to exit the carriage.

"Hurry up," Javert snapped, "I'm not going to wait here all night."

Suddenly before Javert could move away from him, Valjean stroked his hand down Javert's cheek tenderly and then pressed their lips together. At first it seemed as though Javert was going to pull away but then he was kissing him back with even more force. He pulled Valjean closer and then onto his lap, Valjean's hands moved into his hair and untied the ribbon keeping it tidy.

Then Javert pulled away, his breathing heavy as he stared straight into Valjean's eyes. For what felt like hours they stared at each other, neither quite sure what to do next. After a little while longer Valjean smiled sadly then turned to leave the carriage.

"I think I love you."

It was spoken so quietly that at first Valjean thought he was hearing things but when he turned around and saw the way Javert was looking at him he knew the inspector had spoken those words. Before he could change his mind he walked into the house and said goodbye to his daughter.

#

Cosette had been sleeping so Valjean had written her a note explaining everything. When Valjean exited the house and walked towards the carriage an awful sense of dread overcame him, he swung open the door and as he expected found the carriage empty. Before he could do anything else the driver appeared beside him.

"He told me to give you this," the man announced, "He was in a right state."

Valjean took the letter from him and read it as fast as he possibly could. Then without saying a word to the driver he turned and sprinted in the direction of the river.

He didn't stop running until he reached the bridge where after looking for a moment he spotted Javert perched on the wrong side of the railings. Once again he broke into a sprint.

Javert was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear Valjean approach until it was too late for him to react to the other man's actions. Before Javert could even make a move to jump, Valjean pulled him back over the railings and onto safe ground.

"Can't you just leave me be!" he hissed and tried to pull away from Valjean's grip.

"I'm never going to leave you be if this is the result," Valjean replied while rifling around in Javert's pockets.

"Looking for something to steal?" Javert asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Valjean muttered, "Ah found them."

In one swift movement Valjean pulled the handcuffs from Javert's pocket, snapped one end around the inspector's wrist and the other around his own. Once Javert realised what the other man had done he cursed under his breath and then glared at him.

"This is not your choice to make," he almost sighed, "It is my life and I can do with it what I please."

"Maybe so but look we've lost the key," Valjean smirked as he threw the key for the handcuffs over his own shoulder and into the river.

"You bloody fool."

"You may have considered taking your own life but you would never take mine," Valjean explained, "I know you better than anyone, inspector."

At this Javert's head snapped up and he let out a dark laugh.

"I handed in my resignation earlier this evening," he murmured as Valjean stared at him in shock.

"But your job is your life!"

"And now you begin to understand why I was going to jump before I was so rudely interrupted," Javert snarled and tried to pull away from Valjean but the handcuffs meant that they ended up even closer.

"I don't want you to jump," Valjean sighed.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Javert exclaimed, "If I was to jump off this bridge you would be free of me once and for all!"

"And what if I don't want to be free of you?"

This caught Javert off guard, he turned to look at Valjean, his eyes wide and filled with too many emotions to name.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

That was all it took to push Javert over the edge, he laid his head on Valjean's shoulder and burst into tears. After all these years, after the loneliness and sadness, someone loved and cared for Javert and that someone was an ex-convict. When he eventually stopped Valjean grasped the opportunity to speak.

"Now I think we should maybe get somewhere warmer, don't you?" he suggested.

Javert nodded meekly in reply, not quite trusting himself to speak just yet. As they walked from the bridge Valjean took the opportunity to pull him closer and grasp his hand tightly.

They walked in silence for a while until they turned into a deserted alleyway where Valjean stopped and smiled.

"The stars are beautiful."

In response Javert leaned forward and kissed him lightly but Valjean almost immediately deepened the kiss. Then suddenly Valjean's lips were gone and Javert was about to protest when he felt them on his neck. As Valjean sucked and bit his way along Javert's neck and collarbone the other man was left standing there helpless and completely at his mercy.

"Valjean we are in a public place please control your-" he stopped his comment short when Valjean looked up and their eyes locked. He had a rather evil grin on his face.

"Oh god," Javert murmured.

Valjean chuckled.

"Unfortunately there's only so much you can do while handcuffed together like this, I am starting to think throwing the keys into the river was maybe slightly idiotic."

It was then he noticed that Javert was literally shaking from the cold.

"Let's continue this somewhere warmer, shall we?"


End file.
